


The Book of Qetesh

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Forced Feminization, Incest, M/M, Magic, Qetesh - Freeform, Sex Magic, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qetesh is a fertility goddess of sacred ecstasy and sexual pleasure from ancient Egypt...  and a boy happens to find her book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much from this story... it was a request (sadly I do not remember the requester, but if you are out there just send me a line and make yourself known).

“Ha! Take that pussy!” Billy (14) said as he pushed James (13) down again. 

This was the most embarrassing thing he’d done since he pants James in the gym a while ago. James’ little dick was shriveled due to the cold water pouring on him. 

Billy looked a bit feminine for such a tough kid... But that was why he was a bully, people made fun of his girly looking face, so he tried to look as manly as possible, meaning, he tried to assert his dominance over everyone he could. He even had a following or girls who think he is hot, and boys who think he’s cool. 

After a few cheap kicks and some more jeering, Billy and his gang left the boy’s shower laughing at the pathetic looking James...

-later- 

James, finally got over the pain and picked himself up, dressed, and left the school early. He knew he would get in trouble but he didn’t care he just wanted to get away from everything... So he just wandered around town, lost in thought. 

Soon he found himself in an area he was not familiar with, though he didn’t feel afraid. The boy was more excited... He’d never been in this part of town before. The place looked a bit run down but there were a few food carts and a book store... The boy seemed to be drawn to the book store. 

The sign on the door read: “Welcome to all those who find their way here, weather it be by fate or destiny... this is where you are meant to be.” 

This made James feel brave... for a second, than he laughed it off as a good publicity stunt. 

When he entered the store he felt like he was miles away from where he was just seconds ago, for some reason... That was the best way to explain the feeling he just felt. Though he didn’t think much of it. 

The store had no one in it, but he felt like he was being watched. The boy wandered around until a book caught his eye... Thought the book was the same color as the books around it... though it seemed to pulse, like a heart beat.

As James pulled the book out time and space seemed to swirl and fade until he blacked out. When he woke up, he was back in his room the book still in his hand. It was late and after searching the house, it seemed everybody had gone to sleep already. 

James went back to his room and began to read the book... It was strange, the book was written in a different language but James was able to read it, or at least some of it. 

There was an incantation that seemed to glow off the pages... The boy’s eyes started to glow and he began to recite the words that flew off the pages. 

“Tell me boy what do you seek?” a female voice spoke directly into James’ head. 

“W-who’s t-there?” boy asked, though he asked in his head, because his mouth was still spewing incantations. 

“I am Qetesh, goddess of love, beauty and sex.” the voice said emphasizing the word “sex”.

“I-I j-just want t-to be able to change... my life.” The boy said sounding more and more decisive as he talked.

“Ahhh... I see...” Qetesh said as she faded way. “....change ...is ...yours ...I just ask ...for you to share ...the tasty essence ...of sex with me...” she said fading way. 

-the next day-

James woke up on the floor, the book was next to him.

“Are you still sleeping!!!” his mother, Linda (35) screamed. She always screamed at him, she didn’t hide the fact she thought he was a wuss. “get your ass up and go already!” The boy did what he was told and left quickly.

The boy went to school... And went with through the motions of school as if empty... He wondered if last night was all a dream. On his way to school he was cornered by Billy and his crew, John (14) and Chen (13)... The two used to be bullied by Billy too but when they started laughing when he bullied others, he let them hang with him. 

to be continued...


	2. Forced Feminine Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that James has the powers of Qetesh... how does he use it?

“Look it’s the wuss.” John sneered to his friends. 

“Yeah look at him, he looks scared...” Chen said, “like a baby.” the boy’s laughed.

The boys dragged James to the locker room so no one would see what they were going to do him. James struggled but he was no match to the three stronger boys. When they reached the dark locker room... The boys began to beat on him kicking and punching the poor boy. Suddenly everything stopped... Time stopped...

“JAMES!” a female voice yelled out. “Finally, I was finally able to reach you.”

The boy looked around and saw that time had stopped. A woman stood above him, beautiful and full of sexuality. 

“It is time to use your the power, the power I have bestowed upon you.” she said

“What do you mean?” the boy asked confused.

“Change...” she said, though the boy still looked confused “you have the power to ...rearrange people’s mental state, making small thoughts grow, or releasing a person’s deep desires.” 

For some reason James completely understood what she was talking about. He touched Billy’s head (still frozen in time).

He instantly entered Billy’s mind and saw that the he was mad about his girly face... But not for the reason he thought... Billy’s father looked at him like he was a girl sometimes and the way it made him feel angered him because it made him feel good and giddy like a girl... His wandering thoughts made him wonder how it would feel to get fucked and act like a slut... And that was what he struggled with.

James saw the restraints on his “gay” feeling and let them loose, instead tuning the restraints onto his manly side... In turn releasing his inhibitions, letting them roam free... 

James saw the same things in John and Chen... They were attracted to Billy and his girly face... These thoughts made them wonder how it would be to be gay... So he released their feeling and hidden gay desires. 

“Now that you know how to use your power, I will sit back and take in the show.” the woman said fading into light.

James was never gay but because of Qetesh making changes of her own he was ok with it. Time continued and the boys stopped in mid kick... 

“W-what am I doing?” Billy said in a girly voice.

James looked at the boy and smiled “you were just about to give me a blow job.” said unzipping his pants and pulling out an impressive 10 inch cock (apparently Qetesh had given him another present) 

“Really?” the boy sounded confused, as if his mind was being rewritten. 

“But are you really going to suck me off like that?” James said with his new found boldness, the power of the goddess flowed through him, he was a new man.

Billy looked at himself and for some reason notice he didn’t look “pretty”. This is how he usually dressed... But he was right, he was not slutty enough (after fighting with his mind for awhile) he threw off the leather coat ripped his shirt so it looked like a crop top, and ripped his already tight skinny jeans so they looked like short-shorts. “there, now how do I look?” 

James had to admit the girly boy looked hot... It also helped that anyone touched by James’ “magic” was blessed with beauty, so the boy got curvy hips, softer skin and thicker lips... Billy was now a complete slut boy.

He bent over and began to suck James’ thick cock. The other two boys fought their change, but not as hard as Billy did... Soon John and Chen looked as slutty as Billy. John wore a net shirt over a white shirt but he took off the t-shirt and kept his net shirt, his pail white skin against the black netting made his now reshapen body looked sexy, he turned his baggy jeans into a short dress... He also found a black eye stick (ones football players use) that he used to give himself a goth makeover. 

Chen had a natural bishonen look going for him already, with Qetesh’s blessings he look even more like a girl. His tight tank top was cut up and and tied in the front to make a half sports bra and half tied crop top. Like Billy he wore tight skinny jeans (though they were white)... Chen’s jeans were tighter so when he received Qetesh’s “plump bottom” blessing he couldn’t button or zip up his jeans....

“B-but what do we do?” Chen said in a girly voice.

James smiled and said “I don’t care play with each other.”

The two looked at each other and realized they COULD play with each other John pulled Chen’s cock out, it was larger then Chen remembered it... The asian boy’s eye rolled back as his once straight friend’s lips enveloped his cock... 

James looked around and saw how the scene unfolding around him, the now sissified boys “playing” made him harder than he had ever been. The boy got so hot that he wanted to rape Billy’s newly formed bubble butt.

James decided to take control, he grabbed Billy by the hair, spun him around and pushed his head down, in turn Billy had his ass sticking straight up in the air. The boy simply pulled his shorts down exposing his round thick ass, and for some reason his penis didn’t grow like the other boys it actually shrunk... His puny little 1 inch penis hung down, though they didn’t go past the boy’s smooth balls... The old Billy would have been embarrassed but this sissy didn’t care.

Billy didn’t know what to do it all happened so fast... but he felt James’ cock slowly invade his pink pucker his ass burned but it didn’t take long for his face to turn from pain to pleasure the boy was in heaven.... He drooled all over the floor relishing his first fuck... He wanted more he wanted to be a fucking slut, it seemed like every other thought was fucked out of his mind, the only thing left was cock and getting fucked... He knew this was his future. 

“Take my fucking cock you fag!!” James screamed “You like my thick cock in your girly ass don’t you?!” the boy asked but not waiting for a response, the boy just slammed his hard tool deep in the girly boy’s ass...Billy was trying to answer James’ screaming questions and begging for more. 

“Take it all you fucking whore!” James screamed fucking the boy harder and harder making Billy cum... James was not done though he took out years of aggression on the boy’s ass... before he was done Billy had cum about four times.

The other boy’s had their chance with Billy, or should we call him Billie, each taking turns while James fucked the other... As the boys finally finished all three were licking and sucking their new “friend’s” cock... The boy came hard watching his three major bullies clamoring to eat his cum... James had enough cum to share with all the boys., all their faces were covered in thick slimy jizz...

As James walked home he talked to Qetesh, who was thoroughly satisfied...

“So what will happen, when they get home?” asked James, wondering how they will explain this to their parents.

“Oh, don’t worry about them,” the woman said deep in his head, “My blessings extend to reality...”

“What?!” the boy asked confused. 

“What you did to them, was not only personal, but it affected their realities,” she laughed, “how they appear now is how they have always appeared to everyone else...” 

“So... It will be normal for them to go home like that?” 

“Yes and no,” the deity said, “they will go home, and I know at least one of them will get raped by their father,” she laughed, “though I wouldn’t call it rape since Billie will try to seduce his daddy for his cock.”

The two laughed as James walked home. 

to be concluded...


	3. Ideal Family life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he knows how to use Qetesh's power will he use it for good?... naw, he will most likely use it to fuck people

-At home-

James walked in the house feeling like a million bucks-

“Where the fuck have you been,” Screamed Linda, his mother, “and why do you look so happy?”

“Oooh, James is in trouble.” teased his sister Jami (8)

It was always like this Linda for some reason hated her son, and didn’t hide it. His father Rick (39) decided it would be good for James to toughen up (though it was more like he really couldn’t stop her from picking on him). It had a lot to do with how James ruined her looks and her body, after he was born... She blamed him for it (but it was mainly because she ate too much when she was pregnant)... But she never forgave him for this and made his life a living hell and apparently her daughter thought is was ok to bully her brother too. 

The thing is she wasn’t all that big, slightly chubby yes, but not as huge as she thought she was. She had a thick thighed milf vibe going on... But she was obsessed with her old size zero dress size from before she gave birth.

“Look you fucking wuss, I’m gonna go up stairs and wash up. Clean this mess up before I come back.” she said with as much contempt in her voice as possible. The woman left and Jami left too sticking her tongue out at the boy.

After they left the boy smiled knowing this was going to be an interesting night. 

James ignored the mess downstairs and went his parent’s bathroom. As he walked in Linda was about to shout at the boy for walking in on her in the bath. But the boy quickly “paused” the scene and he jumped into her mind.

He found many strange things there... One thing she found was an old dress of hers spread out on a doorway... In side the door way he saw many pictures of him, moments she wanted to feel “motherly” to him, his first steps, the first time he smiled at her and many other moments...

The dress looked like a vine or a large growth, the fabric spread out consuming everything that had to do with him... James now understood why his mother hated him so much, but this did not excuse her behavior. With a flick of the wrist the dress was shredded, he took all the memories of him and added it to her guilt, then he connected her guilt to her sex drive... So now every time he thought of how she treated him she would feel like she needs to sexual punishment, and he also got rid of her pesky inhibitions about incest (among many other inhibitions) He then jumped out of her head and watched. 

“Wh-” she stopped in her tracks, she felt guilty for even thinking about screaming at the boy, her beautiful boy... She began to remember how she acted and she felt she needed to make up him... She began to cry from all the guilt, but for some reason she was feeling hot and tingly down there... ‘That’s it’ she thought I can let him have sex with mommy... ‘The poor boy deserves more’ she thought but this was all she could think of. 

Before she knew it she was bent over the tube butt naked with she now firm bubble butt facing him. James smiled...

“I think you need a spanking mommy.” he said as he raised his hand.

“That’s right baby I need to be punished.” James wanted to hear that from her before he smacked her wet ass.... The woman’s ass wiggled and jiggled with ever spanking, this pleased the boy more and more, the sight of her jiggly ass was more fun that he thought it would be and he lost himself smacking the woman’s reddening cheeks...

Before he knew it she was crying... Though he knew she came twice and squirted at least once. He saw the raw red globes that was her ass and he leaned down to kiss it... This made her cry even more, she was happy to see her son kiss her so tenderly... 

He continued to kiss her ass then he got closer and closer to her sopping wet pussy... She could feel his breath on he lips as he kissed either side of her inner thigh... This turned her on, she came again knowing her son was so close to touching her naughty spot.

“Please baby, please kiss mommy’s pussy.” she begged. 

Suddenly the two heard a noise, it was Jami she had been watching her mommy get spanked by James and she was confused. 

James took this opportunity and jumped into the 8year old’s head. 

This one was simple, he took all the things she loved, detached them and connected them to her brother. in other words, him... He made her love him, he also decided to open up her sexual desires, he noticed they were already pried open... She had found out what masturbating was, and she was doing it often. When he jumped out the little girl was already getting undressed. 

“Mommy can’t have James all to herself.” she said pouting.

“Your right Jami,” James said, “Make her eat your pussy as punishment.” 

The little girl agreed and grabbed her mommy by the hair and pushed her mouth onto her hairless cunny. The girl moaned as her mother licked her mound and inner lips as if there were no tomorrow. 

James pulled out his thick 10 inches and slammed it into the woman’s cunt. She was surprised but soon got used to it, she knew she had to pay for her sins with rough pounding from her wonderful son.  
And that’s what he did he fucked her deep and hard... Her pussy was red and raw by the time the boy first came... He pulled out and spread his thick cum all over her ass. Jami came over and licked up her big brother’s cum, she loved the taste (thanks to his programming). 

“Now, now Jami, share with mommy.” James said as he watched her lick up the rest of his cum and bring it to Linda’s mouth... The two shared a cum covered kiss and it made him hard again. 

“I think it’s time for Jami to taste her brother with her other lips.” the boy said, though Jami looked confused she was exited to do anything with her brother.

James looked at his naked sister and noticed she was curvy and soft... She had some slight hips but not much, her flat chest was soft and decorated with thick nipples, she was hotter than Billie and his gang for some reason... Maybe it was because she was a girl from the start. 

James motioned to him and she sat on his lap facing him, “Mom, suck me off, get me wet so I can fuck my little sis.”

Without hesitation she was there sucking his hot pole... Her mommy’s hair tickled her tummy and her giggle made the boy even harder... He pushed his mother off and raised his sister slowly lowering her onto his manhood... She squirmed a bit as it entered her body... 

“Oh!” she let out “keep going.” 

James was worried that he would hurt her but then Qetesh whispered in his head “Fear not, any sex you have will be painless, every woman or man will be able to take you without too much trouble.”

With this assurance he lowered her a little quicker and soon they were on a steady rhythm... He fucked her harder and harder.... The girl came multiple times she lost track after 5. But he continued until they were sweating lumps of flesh on the floor. 

So much cum was coming from her tiny gaping pussy... Without a command Linda began to lap up her son’s jizz, sucking as much as she could from her daughter’s and sharing it with her...

They got dressed and Linda cleaned the house, cooked dinner and they waited for their father. 

-later- 

When Rick got home he noticed something weird... His wife was not yelling at James and Jami was cuddling up next to her brother.

“W-what’s going on?” he asked 

They assured him nothing was wrong and said dinner was ready. He was cautious but he still sat and ate... He was getting used to the atmosphere when suddenly his son said it was time for dessert, he was supprised when James pulled out his large 10 inch cock and laid it on the table. 

Rick wanted to get mad but he suddenly stopped... For some reason he wanted to taste his son’s cock, why (he though but not for long). He walked over to the thick sausage and began to swallow it. 

“Mmmmmm...” was all he said, as he deep throat his son’s cock.

The man noticed that his wife and daughter was on the table in a 69 position... He wanted to think there was something wrong with this but he just couldn’t understand why he would think that, this was a natural way to show family you love them right?... Whatever he thought, if he got this dick nice and wet he might be able to take this thing all the way to the balls... 

James smiled as his daddy began to bounce on his dick, his daddy’s dick was no slouch either, it was 9 inches and almost as thick as his. 

James found out his dad was curious in his collage days, he did everything but he never got fucked by a real dick (Linda and him experimented a bit with a strapon but not too much) and he noticed his daddy regretted that, and now he was making up for it. 

“Oh fuck son your dick feels so good!” he said still bouncing “Fuck your daddy’s ass.” he begged. 

The way his dad was moving it didn’t take long before he shot a thick load up his ass, in turn making his dad cum from the feeling of being bred.

By the end of the night they all fucked each other... In every way imaginable... James wondered what his day was going to be like tomorrow. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending... I am not going to continue this story, sorry. But I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
